Eurovision Song Contest: Horsens
The Eurovision Song Contest: Horsens is the first official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Horsens, Denmark. Four cities were considered to host the contest. Aalborg, Copenhagen, Herning, and Horsens. Horsens was eventually chosen. The contest was hosted by Danish stand-up-comedy fraternal-twin duo, Peter and Petra Artist. Thirty-six countries competed and the contest was won by Kiesha Sjila from Finland with her song "Pudota". The runner-up was Anja Eriksen from Norway with her song "I Can See the Light". Location Bidding phase Four cities were considered to host the contest. Aalborg, Copenhagen, Herning, and Horsens. Horsens was eventually chosen. Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Megan McCarthy |"Take It to Heart" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'103' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Maria Kahn |"Dark Days" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'100' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Adian Jovtis |"Wild" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'92' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Konstantinos |"Wake" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'85' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Joseph Luce |"Survive" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'80' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Laila Osis |"Cadillac" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'79' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Markus Bjilen |"Keep Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'70' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Liam Botia |"Give It All" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'66' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Elise Bouer |"Radar" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'64' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Rhythm Mix |"What I Said" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'63' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Rihanna Nijali |"Forever" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'56' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Mia Karlo |"Shame On You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'51' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Ilia Orbeliani |"Care 4 U" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'51' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Alicia Yurevich |"Water" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'45' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Aleksandar |"Ako kazhete, otidete" |style="text-align: center; "|''If you say, go'' |style="text-align: center; "|'39' |- |} Semi-Final 2 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Bas van Buren |"So Close" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'108' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Kiesha Sjila |"Pudota" |style="text-align: center; "|''The fall'' |style="text-align: center; "|'99' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Annika Olafsdóttir |"Falling Nowhere" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'89' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Gabrielle Fedorchuk |"Butterfly" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'86' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Anja Eriksen |"I Can See the Light" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'86' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Anastasiya Ogorodnikov |"We Can't Stop" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'82' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Nina |"Power" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'80' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Tony Bongiovonni |"Valete Lullaby" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'74' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Isis Samedov |"Porcelain Doll" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'70' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Hzor5 |"The Kill" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'62' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Ádám Pék |"Roses From Heaven" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'54' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Luca Lui |"Right Now" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'53' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |5HI |"End This War" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'42' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Luna Koçi |"Valkyrie" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'40' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Bistra |"Without You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'18' |- |} Final |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Kiesha Sjila |"Pudota" |style="text-align: center; "|''The fall'' |style="text-align: center; "|'241' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Anja Eriksen |"I Can See the Light" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'137' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Joseph Luce |"Survive" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'132' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Anastasiya Ogorodnikov |"We Can't Stop" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'121' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Bas van Buren |"So Close" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'113' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Megan McCarthy |"Take It to Heart" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'107' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Annika Olafsdóttir |"Falling Nowhere" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'95' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Gabrielle Fedorchuk |"Butterfly" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'91' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Rhythm Mix |"What I Said" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'89' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Konstantinos |"Wake" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'86' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Laila Osis |"Cadillac" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'79' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Cabrina Kai |"Breathe You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'77' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Bridgette Malfoy |"Love In the Air" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'77' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Hzor5 |"The Kill" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'66' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Heidi June |"Up" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'66' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Nina |"Power" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'58' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Isis Samedov |"Porcelain Doll" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'57' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Maria Kahn |"Dark Days" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'56' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Liam Botia |"Give It All" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'56' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Simon James Ward |"Changing" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'52' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'21' | |Adian Jovtis |"Wild" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'45' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'22' | |Mattio Abella |"Bleeding" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'45' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'23' | |Markus Bjilen |"Keep Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'38' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'24' | |Elise Bouer |"Radar" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'35' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'25' | |Diego Melendez |"Our Time" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'34' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'26' | |Tony Bongiovonni |"Valete Lullaby" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'27' |- |} Scoreboard Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final 12 Points Voting spokespeople The order in which each country announced their votes was determined in a draw following the jury results from final dress rehearsal. The spokespeople are shown alongside their own country. # Belgium – Charlotte Leroy # Bulgaria – Lala Dimitrov # Denmark – Østen Andersen # Azerbaijan – Azi Nabiyev # Latvia – Helēna Pele # Norway – Helga Bingen # Iceland – Violetta Eriksdóttir # San Marino – John Basso # Spain – Raquel de la Rosa # Albania – Miranda Dushku # Italy – Anthony Esposito # Serbia – Sara Ilić # F.Y.R. Macedonia – Atanas Trajanovski # Finland – Mikaela Hämäläinen # Georgia – Makhare Alive # United Kingdom – Karissa Williams # Austria – Jen Steiner # Romania – Inna Popa # Estonia – Jaak Saar # Ireland – Ryan Rigg # Armenia – Shant Hovhannisyan # Montenegro – Banjo Stefanović # Germany – Camilla Schneider # Sweden – Alia Olsson # Hungary – Ödi Oláh # Switzerland – Pete Yoder # Netherlands – Greta Van der Meer # Belarus – Igor Zhuk # Russia – Viktoriya Vorobyov # Ukraine – Fedir Polishchuk # France – Gisele Benoît # Greece – Olympia Papadopoulos # Croatia – Njedren Bošnjak # Israel – Ariel Abraham # Moldova – Adriana Postan # Malta – Eloisa Vella Category:Eurovision Song Contests